


Special Senzu Beans

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Tail Sex, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krillin gets a special batch of Senzu beans, and shares them with Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Senzu Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Krillin was excited, he had been given a special batch of Senzu beans. ‘I can’t wait to show Goku, this is going to be so hot…’

He opened the bag to stare at the purple beans. ‘Goku’s going to love this…’

Goku was training by a river shirtless revealing his well muscled form. Krillin masked his power as he approached. He watched Goku train and his cheeks reddened. He licked his lips. ‘Goku you are so fucking amazing, but with these we will have much more fun training.’

Krillin came out of his hiding place and Goku stopped his training. “Oh hey Krillin…”

“Hey Goku, I got some new Senzu beans, they are supposed to be special…”

“What do they do?” Goku asked curious.

“Just try it and see…” Krillin tossed Goku one of the purple beans. Krillian took one for himself. He waited for Goku to eat his before popping his own. The saiyan moaned and his body pulsed. His hard 15 inch cock ripped through his pants and into the air. His tail ripped through the back and his pants fell in tatters. Goku shivered and fell on his back. His body began to sweat fully heated up, his cock dripped precum onto his chest and abs.

Krillin could see Goku’s twitching hole, just in time for his own bean to kick in. His hard 10 inch cock ripped through his pants and he tore off his shirt and shoes. He stood before Goku naked and horny. “You look so hot Goku…”

The saiyan male moaned and his tail came up and worked his massive length. Goku brought his hand to play with his erect nipple. “Krillin…”

“Don’t worry buddy I’ll help you out but first…” The human started working his cock eyeing Goku’s hard body. Unlike his body which was completely clean shaven, Goku had a thick nest of hair that crowned his crotch, but his heavy balls were smooth. The furry tail worked Goku’s cock slowly, it spread pre-cum all over the massive cock. His eyes went back to Goku’s twitching hole, so wet from the effects of the bean, so innocent. He wanted to fill that hole and claim the saiyan as his.

Krillin bucked into his own grasp and came spraying his seed all over Goku’s body, his gusher fired over the man’s chest abs cock and balls and his stroking tail. Even after such a huge load the beans effect kept him hard.

Goku shivered as Krillin’s man scent covered him, with a moan Goku came firing a massive load covering Krillin’s front with cum. Krillin groaned and tasted Goku’s thick seed. ‘ChiChi must not been taking care of him, such thick cum, so delicious…’

“Krillin my cock hurts I need to cum again…” Goku moaned and his tail worked his cum coated cock faster.

“I’ll get you off Goku but I have to fuck you to do it, can I fuck you…” He asked with a smirk. Goku arched his back. “Yes fuck me I don’t care please Krillin I need to cum!!”

Krillin gave a quick thanks to Kami for this chance. “I don’t plan to go easy on you I’m going to pound your sweet saiyan ass.”

“Fuck…”

Krillian thrust in and buried his cock into Goku’s tight sheeth. ‘Oh fuck the beans made him completely lubed up, shit he’s so hot inside…’ Krillin stilled inside Goku enjoying his tight clenching heat around his cock.

Goku was purring as his virginity was taken by his best friend. His cock leaked more and more of pre-cum. One hand gripped the earth and cracked it under his grip. ‘So full a cock’s in my ass, Krillin’s cock is in my ass and it feels so good. More I want more…’

He bucked against Krillin and the earthling moaned. He gripped Goku’s hips and started thrusting. “Fuck Goku your ass really doesn’t want to let me go you keep squeezing me each time I pull out but it feels like it’s sucking me back in…” Krillin found the saiyan’s sweet spot making him buck off the ground and Krillin sank deeper into the man.

“Oh Krillin fuck fuck fuck!!”

Krillin felt a serge of pleasure rip through him, here was Goku the strongest fighter around, was moaning like a slut in heat moaning louder and louder for his cock. Krillin moaned and started fucking him harder and harder loving the breathy moans of pleas for more.

Krillin was so lost in pleasure, he didn’t notice the saiyan tail. The tail snuck around and found his empty also lubed hole. Without warning the tail thrust in filling the human so deep the male froze his thrusts. “Ahhhh Goku oh shit feels good.”

His body shook in pleasure. Goku was purring, his sensitive tail was being squeezed by Krillin’s tight ass. His ass was filled by his friends cock, and his own cock was leaking pre cum like a faucet. The sounds of the two’s moans echoed through the area making hikers blush and animals go into heat.

Krillin started moving again enjoying the feeling of the tail fucking his ass. ‘It’s so furry and warm it’s wiggling!!!!’

Krillin grabbed Goku’s huge cock and started sucking on it while he fucked Goku harder. He held his cock with both hands and worked it as he sucked his lover off. Goku came hard spraying his seed into Krillin’s mouth. The earth male was unable to drink down the entire load and was forced off his cock. Goku’s seed covered them both.

Krillin moaned Goku’s name as his sweet spot was abused by the tail and Goku’s clenching hole brought him over the edge. “Goku!!!”

Goku moaned as he was filled being claimed inside out by Krillin’s cum. Krillin sighed as the tail left his hole and his cock softened up. “Man that was good now to take another bean and have a few more rounds…” He reached for the beans only to find them gone.

“Krillin…” Goku sang out. “Looking for these.” He popped another bean into his mouth and Krillin stared in shock as Goku began to drool and his monster of a cock rose again. “Even been double penetrated before…” Goku moaned and Krillin saw Goku’s tail and cock and gulped.

End


End file.
